


Cold, Cold Water

by Kalecumber



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Klance injury, Langst, Romance, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalecumber/pseuds/Kalecumber
Summary: Lance wakes up after a battle, but a part of him is missing. Keith wants to help, but isn’t good with people. But when feelings are exposed, things between the two change. (Klance fic) (suggestions for other fics are open)





	1. Chapter 1

I sank. I'm sinking. 

Lance saw himself swimming in darkness, surrounded by a coldness that wouldn't go away. He felt like he was swimming in an ocean of pure pain. It coursed through his body. 

"Help! Someone help me!" He yelled, but no one heard him. "Pidge! Shiro! Anyone?" He felt more hopeless than he ever had before. 

This is it. This is how I die. I'm dying. Lance let his thoughts consume him. It ate him alive. He wanted to get out. He wanted nothing more than to get out. Get out. I have to get out. 

He looked around. It was dark. He felt like he was floating. He wore his regular clothes, his jacket floating around his body. It was like space, but without the stars, without the rush. He swam, but couldn't find anything. 

Am I unconscious? Am I dead? Am I dying? What do I do? 

Lance swam in the inky, black ocean, but found nothing. Something caught his eye. A small glowing orb. It was white, only the size of a quarter. It was glowing. He was mesmerised. 

He focused on something rather than nothing, and that distracted him from the dark. He reached out to touch it.   

It darted away. 

He tried again, reaching out his finger slowly. It moved again.   
It was like a living creature, not wanting to be touched. He tried one more time. 

The next thing he knew, he was laying in his bed on the castle ship. He looked around, breathing heavily. His friends surrounded him, with somber yet relieved looks on their faces. 

"Hey buddy." Hunk said softly. "How are you feeling?"  He asked.   
"I'm alright. But I can remeber anything, what happened?" 

No one spoke. Pidge darted her vision to his leg and back to his face. Keith stood silently with an empty stare on his face. Shiro fiddled with his jacket sleeve. 

Lance slowly sat up, and gazed at his leg under the blanket. He threw off the covers. 

Below his knee, bandages covered his leg. But below the bandages, there was nothing. 

There was no noise. Just silence. Lance looked at his leg, or what was left of it. It was amputated below his knee, the bottom of his thigh bruised and splattered with dried blood. His breathing quickened. He started hyperventilating and he felt tears in his eyes. He began to sob with his hand covering his mouth. 

"Lance... I..." Pidge said with a shaky voice. Shiro nudged her aside and sat next to Lance on his bed. He reached out his arm to comfort him, but Lance refused. "Don't touch me!" He sobbed and pushed Shiro away. He stood up from the bed to respect Lance's wishes. No one spoke for the next 5 minutes. They all watched, heart broken, as their friend suffered physical and emotional pain. 

Allura had gone to the other side of the room with tears in her eyes and Coran followed her to comfort the princess. Pidge and Hunk hugged one another with somber looks on their faces. Hunk wanted to hug his best friend but knew it would only make him feel worse. Keith stood emotionlessly.  He didn't know what to think or feel. He felt distressed, like a  fish out of water. 

Keith wasn't used to comforting people. The only thing he could do was stand around as the others mourned together. 

He walked out of the room, without the others noticing. The tears began to pour out of his eyes. 

 

 

A/N: Hello friends! Sorry this was a short chapter and trash but it’ll get longer and better. Thanks for stopping by and feel free to leave comments but please be respectful. ;3;


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith begins to realize why he’s so attached to Lance.

Keith sat in the hallway outside of Lances room. His vision was blurred with tears. This was the first time he had cried in a while, the last time being when Shiro disappeared. This wasn't just light crying. This was sobbing. Puffy eyed, runny nose sobbing. 

Why was he so emotional? Yes his friend was in pain, but why was he hurting too? He prayed to God no one would walk out here and find him like this. He would have been so embarrassed. The team saw Keith as the emotionless lone wolf who was strong enough to handle anything. But he wasn't. He was slowly breaking inside. And he didn't exactly know how to handle it. 

He wiped away his tears with his jacket sleeve, and ran his fingers through his long hair. He took deep breaths to help himself calm down. Within a few minutes, he felt better. He looked across the hallway, still sitting down. 

Things are gonna be different now, He thought. Lance might not be able to pilot a lion for months, or maybe even ever again. He might be replaced. It won't be the same. 

Sure, him and Lance had their moments, but they were friends. They cared about eachother just like the rest of the Paladins. They were like family. 

Family. Lance's family. What happens when we go back to Earth and he's not home in one piece? They would be devistated. Damn it. Damn it why am I like this? 

Lance's door slid open and the team stepped outside, it closing behind them. Most of them walked off. Pidge stayed behind. She sat next to Keith. 

"You okay?" She asked him.   
"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied monotone.   
"You're not." She insisted. He looked at her, with a frustrated look. "I said I'm okay." He said. Pidge looked outwards, sighing as she did. "You say that, but I know you're not. You're hurting, just like the rest of us." She said softly. He looked at her softly.   
"I know you and Lance bicker a lot, but I know you care about him."   
"Of course I do, we're all a family."   
"Yeah. Just do me a favour. If you try to help him, do it slowly. Lance isn't one to get motivated by anger. So if you do ever help him out, be kind, okay?" She asked. He nodded. He felt tears come back to him. She gently leaned against his shoulder as he began to cry again. He wiped his eyes in embarrassment. He sniffled and sat up again.   
"You don't have to be tough all the time, you know." She said.   
She patted his shoulder and stood up to walk away. Keith sat alone for a few minutes, pondering the situation. He stood up and walked to his room.   
His heart broke with every step to his room, feeling his head pound. The door slid open.

He sat on his bed. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a small white folded piece of paper. He unfolded it to read it again. 

Happy Birthday Keith. Don't get too old.   
-Lance 

Since October 23, he had kept that note with him. He felt connected to it.   
"I'm not always tough." He whispered to himself. He folded up the note and placed it back into his pocket. He layed down against his pillow and shut his eyes, falling into a much needed sleep. 

 

A/N: hey friends, hope you enjoyed that chapter, and got into your feels muahhaha. Sorry, love you seriously. See you next chapter ;3;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith decides that Lance being hidden away was enough. He takes matters into his own hands.

It has been three days since the incident. Every time someone walked into Lance room, he just turned the other way on his bed. They had tried to get him to eat, but he'd only drink water before crawling back under his blankets. They had found and only pair on altean crutches for him to use, which he only used to use the bathroom. They rest of the time, he just layed in bed, staring at the wall. 

Coran had the idea to sneak into a Galra base and steal metal technology  to create a prosthetic leg for Lance, similar to Shiro's prosthetic arm. Pidge said she could assemble it, and he team all thought it was a good idea. 

The only problem was getting Lance to agree with it. They needed to measure his leg to see what would fit him. But they couldn't even touch him without him swatting them away. 

I feel useless. Lance thought to himself. His blue eyes felt dry and his muscles felt stiff. He hadn't eaten in three days and began to feel weak. The only thing keeping him alive was water. A knock sounded from his door. It slid open, and Hunk stepped inside. He held a tray of crackers and ginger ale, which he wondered how he had gotten them. He walked over to Lance slowly and sat next to his bed. 

"Hey buddy. I brought you some food. It would really do you good to eat something." He placed the tray on his bed. Lance slowly sat up and nibbled on a cracker. Hunk sat silently, as he knew anything he might say could make Lance stop eating. 

Lance finished the cracker and sipped on the ginger soda. Hunk smiled slightly, feeling relieved that his friend was making progress.

"I'll leave this here." Hunk left the food tray and left the room. 

Lance had never felt so hungry in his entire life. He ate the crackers and drank the soda and felt much better afterwards. He moved the tray to the floor and pushed the blankets off of himself. The bandages looked old and they needed to be switched. He didn't want to tell anyone, because he already felt helpless enough. He reluctantly pushed the intercom button by the side of his bed and asked for help. 

"Hey, could anyone help me change these bandages?"  His voice was raspy and dry due to not speaking for a few days. The message sounded over the intercom in the main dining room. "Thank the gods! He speaking again" Allura said in relief. "I knew he'd come around." Shiro agreed. He told the team he'd go to the infirmary and get some bandages for Lance. 

When he arrived in Lance's room, he sat up in his bed with legs exposed. Shiro walked over to him and sat down on his bed. "Hey man, how are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Great, other than the fact that I can't walk." Lance replied. Shiro carefully unwrapped the bandages and cleaned the stitches, making Lance only yelp a few times. He rewrapped it, and patted Lance' shoulder. "I had my experience with this. It gets better with time. I promise." 

Lance nodded, and Shiro ruffled his hair. He walked out. 

Promise. 

Lance looked at his leg, disgusted by the sight. He was still in shock about what happened. He couldn't believe he lost part of his body. He finally had started to feel more comfortable with himself, more confident in his new developed muscle from the months of training. Now, he felt hopeless. 

He'd never be interested in me now. I'm not even myself anymore. 

Lance thought about him. His soft black hair. His piercing purple eyes, his toned body. About how much he wanted to just hold his hand. How he wanted him to hold him tight and tell Lance that everything is gonna be okay. 

Never. Not ever will he even see me the same. He'll see me as broken and weak. Broken. Not whole. Weak. 

Lance put the blanket back on top of him. And layed down. The only thing that made him happy right now was thinking of him. 

Think of me, please. Remeber me. I don't stop thinking about you. 

Keith, I love you.

 

A/N: AAAAAAAAA THE KLANCE HAS ARRIVED. Okay okay so I hope you're enjoying this so far even though it's kinda crappy...Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter ;3;


End file.
